


Doceavos

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él tendría que estar deprimido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doceavos

** Doceavos **

 

Tendría que estar deprimido. O, al menos, un poco triste. Pero, ¿cómo estarlo? Lo primero que vio al llegar al colegio luego de las Nacionales fue a Emma, parada delante de una pancarta felicitando al New Directions por su doceavo lugar.

 

¿Cómo estar deprimido? Sue le ha hecho un comentario sobre su cabello y luego otro sobre su barbilla, pero después le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo, acompañado de la frase “bien hecho, amigo”.

 

Es imposible estar deprimido cuando, al entrar al Glee Club, sus chicos conversan y ríen, olvidándose un poco de esa amarga derrota.

 

Will no puede estar deprimido. Si, no ganaron. ¿Y qué? Se superaron a ellos mismo. No tienen el título nacional, no. Pero tienen algo mejor.

 

Se tienen a ellos.

 

FIN


End file.
